


A Lesson in Caution

by Atrosanguineus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Consensual, M/M, MMMMMMMMMMMMM, Mmmmm, Modern AU, Panicking, crackfic, hinoka is confused, mmmmmmmm, this is my problem with yaoi unless it's non-con or they suffer the consequences, this is why we FUCKING USE LUBE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrosanguineus/pseuds/Atrosanguineus
Summary: In which Takumi learns an important lesson when it comes to experimenting in the bedroom.





	A Lesson in Caution

"No, I don't want to use a condom or lube this time. I want to try barebacking." He trailed a finger across Leo's collarbone, murmuring, "Are you alright with that?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that." He had to swallow in order to let the word out. He just had the tiniest instinct that this just might go horribly wrong, but as of now he just wanted to be fucked already. Besides, they'd tried plenty of unorthodox practices before - ropes, wax, ice cream - and this is just another one of their less-than-vanilla practices. They needed to do it quickly as well, for fear of someone as innocent as their little sisters accidentally stumbling upon one of their... sessions.

Takumi slipped a finger into his entrance, poking around for a few seconds before jerking out. Maybe they were barebacking but he wasn't stupid enough to go in  _completely_ unprepared. Not much was said between them, just the sound of Leo's heavy breathing as he balled up the bedsheets in his fists. There was some fumbling as he reaches up and hastily undid Takumi's pants, not even bothering to wet the length with his saliva.

He began to force himself into Leo's puckered hole, pushing the tip inside -

"OH GOD! STOP! UGH! IT HURTS!" He let out ungodly shrieks of pain that would have alarmed birds as far as Valla. "UGH! YOU'RE HURTING ME! I-I'M STARTING TO BREAK!"

Takumi pulled out, staring in shock down at his partner. Leo had pulled his legs apart, rocking slightly as he exposed his bleeding asshole. He gulped at the wound, knowing very well if there is bleeding something went very fucking wrong along the way.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He blurted out. He ran to grab a tissue, not even bothering to pull up his pants as he floundered around in search of one of his retainers. They would be able to figure out what was wrong, right?

Leo continued whimpering, howling, "YOU IDIOT! EVEN NILES SAID BAREBACKING WAS A BAD IDEA! HE SAID THAT DOING IT WITHOUT LUBE WOULD JUST END UP WITH A BLEEDING SORE ASS AND A DICK COVERED IN SHIT!"

Yes, this was definitely a far cry from the suave, composed prince of Nohr. Then again, when your anus is bleeding because of a mistake you should not have made and you possibly tore something vital, you don't have a lot to remain calm over. At least Takumi had the decency to dial 9-1-1.

Meanwhile, Hinoka had decided to dial those same three digits as well, filing a complaint about a completely different reason.

"Hello, police? I'm here to report a noise complaint. My neighbor ten miles away has a screaming baby that won't stop."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because how tf do you use semen or blood to propel your dick. Also, if there's blood - unless it's from a too-long fingernail - there is something wrong.
> 
> And it's kind of based on 'Dorito Chan Senpai Desu'??? Look that shit up, it's very entertaining.


End file.
